Breathe No More
by Midnights Flower
Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe No More**

Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.

Note: I do not own Glee, Evanescence or their amazing music. Don't hate me for this.

**Bold= lyrics **

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean. He knew coming here probably wasn't the best decision. If he had Blaine by his side he'd probably feel a lot more safer. But that's why he was here to talk about Blaine.

"Well.. Well.. Well I actually thought you weren't going to show up."

"What do you want from me Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled pleased with the irritation in Kurt's voice.

"Ok if we are just going to the point then… I wanted to tell you that Blaine is going to break up with you. He's going to leave you for me." He said with a wicked smile.

"Enough! Enough of your god damn lies! I'm sick and tired of them and your little games!" Kurt said with nothing but rage filling his voice.

"As much as it would humor me to play with your pathetic emotions its real. You see my father the district attorney happens to be really close friends with Blaine's father. It seems like Mr. Anderson doesn't really like you in fact he hates you. So my father had a talk with him. Seems like even though he hates that his son is gay he would rather see him with me than you." Kurt froze at the statement. It seemed evil enough to be true.

Kurt got his phone and dialed Blaine's number. 'Please pick up.' Blaine usually answered the phone by the third ring instead on the third ring he got this…

"Hey you've reached my voicemail box. Which means I'm either busy or yeah just busy ha so leave your name and number." Kurt couldn't believe it everyone knows if it rings 9 to 12 rings that the person obviously hasn't noticed their phone going off. Three rings and a voicemail meant Blaine not only saw his name and call but he hit the ignore button.

"Let me guess no answer. Told you. Right now he's probably trying to come up with a way to get rid of you quickly. When are you going to learn that I'm what's best for him. Your living off a wild fantasy. You will never make it in New York!"

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled tears in his eyes.

"When are you going to learn that you are dragging him down? Kurt please get your head out the clouds and back down to reality. You know in your heart that I'm better in everyway. So please when he ends it with you let it go. Or better just disappear."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore he had to get out. He rose from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Oh Kurt one last thing." Kurt turned his head to see Sebastian smile. "Happy Birthday."

'More like the worst birthday I've ever had.' Kurt thought as he left and hoped into the car.

Unbeknownst to Kurt Blaine was at the mall. He searching for a ring that Kurt would adore. He had the whole night planned. He'd take Kurt to a new fancy restaurant in Westerville and then take Kurt to the staircases where they met and ask for Kurt's hand in marriage. If he'd answered the call earlier he would've spilled the beans a bit.

Although now that information would be so good. Kurt ran in his home. Everyone had left earlier Finn was picking up Rachel for a date and Burt and Carole where still in D.C. Just to be on the safe side Kurt ran into his private bathroom. No one should see his weakness. He had his hands holding on the sides of the sink and was gasping as he cried. He finally looked in the mirror. Starring at the pathetic person that he is.

"I don't deserve to be here! I DON'T DERSERVE ANYTHING! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he screamed at his reflection.

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**

**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side**

He punched the mirror causing it to shatter and lie upon the floor. He gazed down and cried. He had to snap out of this. He looked at the broken reflection. Broken like him. He reached down to his shattered self only to cut his finger. He hissed in pain an raised his finger to see the injury. There on his finger was a droplet of blood rising.

**All the little pieces falling shatter**

**Shards of me,**

**Too sharp to put back together.**

**Too small to matter,**

**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**

**If I try to touch her,**

**And I bleed**

**I bleed,**

**And I breathe,**

**I breathe no more**

'I have to stop. I have to stop now. But why?' Kurt debated with himself. One part of him was telling g him to stop. That Sebastian's just messing with him again. But a more powerful part of his mind was telling him to go on.

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. **

The memories of his nightmarish past came to the light. He remembered how he was branded like a plague. He had 'caught' the gay and it was best to stay away because you can catch it. Then he was also made a freak when it came out that he suffered from depression. He remembers how people said if he became straight or no longer needed his medication that he world will make more sense. They talked but they refused to help.

**Lie to me,Convince me that I've been sick all of this,Will make sense when I get better. **

Kurt looked back at the shattered reflection. He finally saw why Sue called him porcelain. He was so pale like them and fragile like them. Such a beautiful doll he was. But Kurt thought how different the reflection was from the real him. The reflection was perfect in everyway. Beautiful one might say. But the real Kurt is ugly and damaged. He is in no way perfect.

Now that he thought about it. Blaine always told him how beautiful he looked. But he has been acting strange lately. Especially when Kurt tries to show his love and try to be near Blaine he's always say he's got something to do or somewhere to be. Which springs one question.

'Does he love me or my looks?' Kurt asked himself crying even harder.

**But I know the difference,Between myself and my reflection.I just can't help but to wonder,Which of us do you love. **

"Fine I will release you Blaine and whom ever else is unfortunately bound to me. I will do like I was asked. I'll disappear." Kurt grabbed one of the shards of glass and was about to cut when he stopped. "I need to say goodbye first." Kurt went into his room and grabbed his laptop.

"Hi everyone if your watching this I'm dead. I uh…(sniff) I got tired. I realized I am tying you all down. So I have to say even though I did drag you all down I loved each and everyone of you. My…my body should be in the bathroom. I'm sorry but I must like someone told me disappear. I know it will hurt but you will all move on. Blaine I hope you have a happy life with Sebastian. I wish you all a happy life. Goodbye."

Kurt put his laptop to where anyone can see it as they entered the house.

"This is it goodbye world." He went up to his bathroom and grabbed a piece of mirror and without a second thought he slashed his wrist. Letting the blood come out. He could feel himself being pulled into sleep. Eternal sleep.

**So I bleed,I bleed,And I breathe,I breathe no...Bleed,**Blaine entered the house quietly. 'Poor Kurt probably thought we forgot his birthday.' They all thought. He carefully walked up the stairs now besides Kurt door. He opened the door and entered the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday Love!" He looked around and saw no sign of Kurt. "Kurt where are you?" His eyes continued to search for Kurt when he caught sight of a bright yellow sticky note on Kurt's laptop. It said 'Watch Me'. Blaine was puzzled at first but then had some unpure thoughts and hit play.

"Hi everyone if your watching this I'm dead." Kurt said Blaine froze in shock this had to be a cruel joke. "I uh…(sniff) I got tired. I realized I am tying you all down. So I have to say even though I did drag you all down I loved each and everyone of you. My…my body should be in the bathroom…" Blaine got up and ran to the bathroom. "NO!" Blaine yelled as he saw the love of his life lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He ran to Kurt and held his limp body close to him. "Kurt baby wake up." Blaine cried tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Blaine…" Kurt said ever so faintly.

"Shh… save your breath you'll be better soon just wait."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I did it because I love you." After those word escaped Blaine lent down to capture his lovers lips.

**And I breathe,I breathe,I breathe-**

Their lips parted and Kurt's body became limp and cold.

"KURT!"**I breathe no more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe No More**

Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.

Note: I do not own Glee or any of the songs I use.

**Bold= lyrics **

Blaine sat in the waiting room. Surrounded by the sounds of heart monitors, the constant call for a doctor, and the ticking of every second on the wall. Every second reminding him that he was alone. All those seconds were without Kurt. His heart was hurting like if someone kept stabbing him. Tears falling like the early summers rain. What could've brought Kurt to this?

**You must have been in aPlace so darkYou couldn't feel the light **

"Hummel." A man in a lab coat said entering the room. Blaine stood in a second.

"Kurt… How's Kurt doing? Is he…" Blaine couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

"He lost a lot of blood but he made it." Blaine's eyes began to fill with tears of joy. He was going to able to see Kurt again.

"Can I see him?" Usually the doctor would have told him no that only family can. But something about those hazel eyes that spark of hope made him nod. Blaine sighed in relief and followed the man. He pulled a curtain revealing the boy that has Blaine's heart. The man left immediately knowing that the two should get as much time together. Kurt might've made it threw the blood transfusion but that didn't mean he was in the safe zone just yet.

Blaine starred at Kurt he looked like a fragile doll. Blaine grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. He notice that Kurt's arms were strapped down.

'Suicide watch for when he wakes up.' He thought to himself. Just the word of what Kurt tried to commit brought tears to his eyes.

"Kurt please love come back. Come back to me." He said grabbing a hold of one of Kurt's hands.

**Reachin' for you throughThat stormy cloud**

Blaine wept so hard that he didn't hear anyone come in. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped and turned to see who it was. It was Burt he looked as if he had also shed some tears of his own. Behind him stood Carole, all the members of the New Directions, , , and even Coach Slyvester. Everyone was here for one person. They were all together for Kurt.

**Now here we areGathered in our little hometownThis can't be the wayYou meant to draw a crowd**

Mercedes ran to Kurt's bed side and held his other hand.

"Why? Why Kurt?" She sobbed as she asked the question everyone else had.

"He was so quiet how could any of us know." Blaine said starring at Kurt wondering why he didn't tell him if he were in any kind of trouble. Or if something was bothering him soo much that he'd lead himself to this.

**Oh why, that's what I keep askingWas there anything I could'veSaid or doneOh, I had no clue you wereMasking **

**A troubled soul, God only knowsWhat went wrong and whyYou would leave the stageIn the middle of a song **

Burt looked at his son. He never thought that this would happen. He remembered how Kurt always had a smile on his face. How Kurt would do anything to see his father smile. Like join the football team winning the Titans their first game of the season. Or just how he always seemed to light up when ever he belted out a song.

Everyone knew how much passion Kurt had whenever he'd sing. Even if he had a little part he sang it like there was no tomorrow and shine like the brightest star out there.

**Now in my mind I'll keep you frozenAs a seventeen-year-oldRounding third to score theWinning runYou always played with passionNo matter what the game **

**When you took the stageYou'd shine just like the sun**

"Why won't my dolphin wake up." Brittney said tears filling her eyes.

"Britt Britt he might leave us. He hurt himself pretty badly." Santana said holding onto Brittney.

"No you're lying! Why would he do that? Why?" She sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

"I wish I knew Britt. We all wish we knew." Santana said quietly.

**Oh why, that's what I keep askingWas there anything I could'veSaid or doneOh, I had no clue you wereMasking **

'Please God please send Kurt back to us. We need him. Help him with whatever situation he is dealing with.' Mercedes prayed and then kissed the pale boys hand. Hoping that God would return her friend.

**A troubled soul, God only knowsWhat went wrong and whyYou would leave the stageIn the middle of a song **

Blaine looked out the window. The trees were waving letting the crisp colored leafs fall. Then a little canary hoped onto a branch. It reminded him of Pavarotti which brought a faint smile to Blaine's face. Remembering how Kurt had made his world a much better place. Showing him that it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. But now his world was cold without Kurt.

**Now the oak trees are swayingIn the early autumn breezeA golden sun is shining on my faceThrough tangled thoughtsI hear a mockingbird singThis old world really ain't thatBad of a place **

Puck leaned against the corner of the room. As much as he wanted to say he hated whoever did this he couldn't bring himself to do it. He remembered when he use to be stupid and harras Kurt. He was lucky that he never pushed Kurt this far. All Puck wants now is to see his friend again.

**Oh why, there's no comprehendingAnd who am I to try toJudge or explain **

"Maybe he was pushed too far? Maybe some son of a bitch told him to do this." Finn said his first time speaking since entering the room.

"Who though?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know but whoever did this is sick. They lied to Kurt he is worth something." Blaine said.

Everyone was trying to think of who would do such a terrible thing. All of their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a long beep.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled. "Love no you can't leave me!"

Everyone busted into tears Kurt had left them. Soon a handful of doctors rushed into the room as the nurses pushed everyone out. Blaine tried to hold on to Kurt's hand but was pulled away. Once they were all in the hall they started to mourn the loss of their friend, son, and inspirational student.

"I can't believe he's gone." Tina cried as Mike held her.

**Oh, but I do have oneBurning questionWho told you life wasn'tWorth the fightThey were wrong, they liedNow you're gone and we cry **

"My son's a fighter. He'll be ok. He never goes down without a fight just watch he'll make it." Burt said with hope still faint in his voice. Everyone just remained quiet comforting each other hoping that someone will come out like Burt said saying that Kurt fought and that he was ok.

**'Cause it's not like you toWalk awayIn the middle of a song **

The doctor stepped out with an exhausted expression. One of them stood upon the group.

"He's stable now. We lost him for a moment but he's going to be ok from here on out. He's a tough kid just watch he'll wake up soon." With those words said he left towards the direction that the others had fled to.

Everyone walked back in. They went back to their positions and just gazed at the boy. They each were hoping not to have a close call like that again.

**Your beautiful songYour absolutely beautiful song **

Blaine decided he was going to stay the night with Kurt. Rachel tried talking him out of it but Blaine had made up his mind. Once everyone left Blaine climbed on Kurt's bed. He didn't care if he was going to get yelled at all he wanted was his love. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and layed his head on Kurt's chest. Falling into sleep by the soothing beat of his loves heart.

Bright white light welcomed Kurt as he started to open his eyes.

'Am I in heaven?' He thought to himself. He tried to raise his arms to rub his squinting eyes but felt as if something restraining them. He tried moving but no luck. The movement had stirred Blaine. He began to awake as Kurt gave up struggling still not noticing the boy on his chest.

Blaine raised his body still awakening. Kurt turned to see Blaine. Their eyes met and soon both of their eyes were glistening with tears.

"Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt said in a whisper letting one tear escape. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. Blaine was so happy to have Kurt back but still one question remained. Why?

**So that's chapter 2... Should I continue or leave it here? Lemme now n reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe No More**

Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.

Note: I do not own Glee, Evanescence or their amazing music. Don't hate me for this.

**Bold= lyrics **

Blaine separated himself from Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt said his voice a bit dry.

"Umm nothing I just need to do something real quick." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before he left the room.

'He's going to talk to his new boyfriend Sebastian. Probably trying to come up with a way to break up with me. Should be easy now I mean look at me and look at where I am?" Kurt thought to himself.

Meanwhile Blaine pulled out his cell phone hoping the receiver wasn't asleep just yet. It took four rings until a rough groan answered.

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine for the millionth time please call me Burt."

"I'm sorry Burt I just wanted to let you know that he's awake."

"He's awake. Oh my god! Carole Carole honey wake up. Kurt's awake!" the sounds of movement filled Blaine's phone. "Blaine we'll be over there in a couple of minutes. Just watch over Kurt we'll take care of notifying the others."

"Ok I'll see you soon bye." Blaine placed his phone back in his pocket and went back to Kurt's room.

"So how's your boyfriend doing." Kurt said in a harsh tone causing Blaine to flinch. Blaine thought it might just be because the doctors had treated him oddly that would give him an attitude.

"Well he seems fine but even waking up he looks beautiful as ever." Blaine said trying to flatter Kurt and put him in a good mood. He sat next to Kurt who seemed angry. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"You just have no problem rubbing it in."

"Rubbing what in?"

"Please Blaine I can handle lying. But standing in front me acting stupid is another thing." Kurt snapped now if there is one thing that ticks Blaine off its being called stupid..

"Kurt why would say that? I'm not…"

"Blaine please stop playing stupid? How dumb do you think I am? Apparently I'm more stupider than you to fall for your stupid charm and stupid shy boy act!" Ok that did it Blaine was about to erupt.

"Kurt I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! But I do know I am not stupid! I'm not playing stupid nor am I acting it. If anyone is stupid it's you for trying to do something so stupid as trying to kill yourself. Why would you so that hu?"

**Can you forgive me again? **

**I don't know what I said **

**But I didn't mean to hurt you **

"You wanna know why Blaine! Ok I will tell you why I did it for you! When I found out your plan to leave me I decided to make it easy on you. I hurt myself for you. You are the reason that I did this to me. So go on leave. Leave me and go to Sebastian!" Kurt yelled tears now streaming down his cheek.

Blaine froze in shock from what just came out of Kurt's mouth. It hurt him to see Kurt cry. But it killed him to know that he is the reason for Kurt's tears.

**I heard the words come outI felt that I would dieIt hurt so much to hurt you **

"Please just go." Kurt whispers. "I'm done."

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kurt say "I'm done.". What did Kurt mean? Was he giving up on them and where did the idea of Sebastian and him being together come from. This isn't making any sense. He looked at Kurt but found emptiness. He'd broken the only man he's ever loved. The silence itself was starting to kill him.

**Then you look at meYou're not shouting anymoreYou're silently broken **

"Kurt I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry. Sorry that I caused you so much pain that you would do this to yourself. I would never in a million years want this to happen. Just please explain more to me of why you'd do this because of me."

"Sebastian…"

"What love what did Sebastian do?"

"He told me everything. How both of you parents agreed that he'd make a better boyfriend to you than ever could. That he was more tolerable. Also that you're going to break up with me. He said it would be best if I just disappeared instead of dragging you down. So I tried I tried to disappear but you stopped me. Why Blaine why did you stop me?" Kurt said in sorrow oh how Blaine wanted to kill Sebastian. He wish Kurt would never think of himself or speak of himself that badly.

**I'd give anything now **

**to kill those words for you **

"I love you soo damn much it hurts. I'm sorry love and I hate seeing you like this. It's like I said on opening night Sebastian means nothing to me. Kurt when will you see that you're my everything and I don't want to lose you." Blaine was now on his knees next to Kurt.

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you." **

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah. **

"Blaine I am only dragging you down. I bring you nothing but misery."

"No you're wrong. Kurt you… you are my life. Can't you see you are the sun in my sky. My Link to my Tracey. My Elphaba to my Fiyero. You complete me. You move me. You bring me nothing but joy." Kurt still said nothing.

'I have to show him that I love him. I have to keep trying.' Blaine said to himself.

**'Cause you were made for me **

**Somehow I'll make you see **

**How happy you make me **

"Without you I won't be able to survive. You brought back the joy in my life. I might've seemed happy when you first met me but really I was so lost. I was broken and you fixed me. Ever since we've been together I can't picture myself in a future without you in it." Blaine said and Kurt just kept starring at the floor.

**I can't live this life **

**Without you by my side **

**I need you to survive **

"Kurt look into my eyes. Can't you see how sorry I am! Please say something," He looked up into the unique eyes that he fell in love with. They seemed lost in a sea of confusion. He started to sob and that brought Kurt back to his senses. How could he have believed Sebastian that monster. Kurt started to hate himself for hurting Blaine.

"Please just say you forgive me." Blaine begged.

**So stay with me **

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. **

"Blaine…"

"Kurt I just hope that one day you'll…"

"Blaine listen to me!" Kurt yelled. Blaine looked at Kurt giving him his full attention.

"Blaine I love you. I'm sorry for everything and I forgive you like you forgive me." Kurt said with a tearful smile. Blaine smiled back and kissed Kurt with relief that he has Kurt's forgiveness.

**And you forgive me againYou're my one true friendAnd I never meant to hurt you **

Their kiss was interrupted by a coughing sound coming from the door. They turned their head to see Burt standing.

"Hate to break up your reunion but I'd like sometime with my son." Burt said with a chuckle. Both boys smiled at the man.

"No problem. I'll be back later." He said giving Kurt a kiss on his cheek.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"No where important or that you have to worry about I promise I'll be back soon. Then I won't leave your side." Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

"And love."

"Yes Blaine."

"Happy belated birthday." He said with a smile and left the room.

Blaine walked out to the hall and was heading toward the exit when he heard Finn call his name. He turned to face the tall teen.

"Where are you going dude?" Finn asked confused.

"I'm going to take care of some business."

"What business?"

"I know Finn… I know who's responsible for Kurt's actions and I have to make it right."

"Blaine take me with you. Whoever it is needs to know not to mess with my brother."

"Won't your family need you?"

"Nah they'll probably think I'm getting food besides Burt deserves as much time as he possibly can get with Kurt." At first Blaine was reluctant but in the end he couldn't say no. They hopped into Finn's car ready for whatever happens.

"So Blaine where to?"

"To Dalton Academy."

'You better be ready Sebastian cause we're coming for you.' Blaine thought

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathe No More**

Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.

Note: I do not own Glee

"Ok make a right at the next light."

"Which one is right again?" Blaine mentally face palmed himself there was no way Finn was this clueless.

"It's the side of the car I'm sitting on."

"Oh ok."

Blaine sighed and looked out his window. He could see the top floor of Dalton Academy from here. He smiled a bit Dalton the place that had so many memories. It was were he met Kurt, where they had their first kiss, and where they sang their first duet. But now Dalton is a sanctuary to one Sebastian Smythe. The one who caused to Kurt to almost die. Just the thought of Sebastian even the sound of his name boiled Blaine's blood.

"Ok enter the gated parking lot."

"Blaine you sure this is the right place?"

Blaine hopped out the car and turned toward the building. "Yeah this is it Finn. Welcome to Dalton Academy."

Sebastian sat in the choir room bored out of his mind not listening to a word the new warbler Chase spoke. He was waiting for Blaine to call him but his phone remained silent. He sighed as he was growing impatient.

"I just hope that you can return these feelings I have for you Sebastian. I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy." Chase spoke grabbing the other warblers hand.

Sebastian smiled wickedly when he heard "Anything to make you happy" cause if this guy was as foolish as he thinks he is he might just be able to have a little fun before Blaine comes crawling to him. So without a second thought he pounced onto Chase smashing their lips together for a rough kiss. Too rough for Chase's liking but holy crap Sebastian Smythe is kissing him! So he kissed back with passion as Sebastian kissed him with lust.

They pulled apart for air and just as Sebastian was about to unbutton the young warblers blazer the door was rattling as someone tried to open it. Sebastian grabbed Chase's arm and threw him in the closet.

"Stay quiet."

"But Sebastian…"

"Quiet."

Sebastian closed the door hiding Chase. Just then the choir room door opened revealing the one and only Blaine Anderson. Sebastian smiled to himself.

'Just about time.' He thought. But his smile vanished as one Finn Hudson appeared right behind Blaine.

"Blaine what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to come and visit me today. Not that it's a problem."

"Cut the crap Sebastian. We know what you did." Blaine said glaring at him in a way that if looks could kill Sebastian would be dead over twenty times by now.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Sebastian said with a cocky smile his arms folded across his chest.

"You told my brother lies about Blaine and pushed him towards killing himself or as in your words 'disappear'." Finn said filled with rage the images of his broken brother flooding his mind.

"Well if it isn't Frankenteen. I'm sorry to inform you but I haven't talked to Kurt since Regional's."

"Enough with these silly games!" Blaine yelled looking down at the ground for fearing that a glance at Sebastian's face would unleash his violent nature.

"Blaine… Blaine… Blaine don't you remember I've changed. I told you the day before Regional's. Remember you even shook my hand after the winners were announced."

"You might have changed but then you went back to your messed up ways." Finn said as he saw Blaine's knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip. Blaine was mentally regretting ever thinking that Sebastian changed and that he could be a better person.

"Finn…" Blaine said his voice unsteady. "Could you step out a minute."

"Dude why?"

"Just do it please." Blaine said his hands shaking.

Finn was confused but figured what ever Blaine was planning would only work if he was gone. He trusted Blaine so he turned towards the exit. But turned back one last time to give Sebastian a violent look and turned to Blaine.

"If you need me just call my name." Blaine nodded and with that Finn was out of sight.

"It's about time he left." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"I needed him out so we could have some alone time." Blaine said walking slowly up to Sebastian seductively.

"Well Blaine how a sudden change of interest you have on me. I thought for sure you'd want to hurt me after the whole Kurt incident."

"No God no I was just playing a part. When Finn found out I was coming here he just had to tag along. I lied and told him I was going to take care of you in a bad way but really all I wanted to do was ask you on a date." Blaine said smiling. Sebastian blinked in shock could this really be happening.

"Blaine I… yeah I'd like to go out. And to think I was about to have a quickie with lame newbie." Sebastian said laughing. Blaine chuckled.

"So it was your idea to get Kurt to try to commit suicide?" Blaine said.

"I told him to disappear I thought he'd runaway but suicide is better. At least he won't ever come back." Sebastian said grabbing Blaine and closing the gap between their bodies. Blaine looked down and smiled and released a chuckle.

"What is it?"

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this." And once those words left Blaine's mouth his eyes darkened with rage. Then next thing Sebastian knew he was on the ground feeling a pain on his left cheek. He looked up and saw Blaine's face.

"Blaine what the hell."

"That's for Kurt." Next thing Sebastian knew Blaine was on top of him throwing punch after punch. Holding nothing back.

"I hate you stay away from me and Kurt." Blaine kept saying as he kept hitting Sebastian who was trying to protect his face. Blaine was too caught up in the moment to notice a few warblers come in.

"Oh snap! Fight!" One of them yelled.

Finn heard the warbler and ran into the room. Thinking the worst that Blaine was getting beaten to the pulp by Sebastian. He pushed threw the crowd to see Blaine repeatedly striking Sebastian. As much pleasure as it brought him he needed to get Blaine and himself out of there before they got caught and get into really big trouble. He rushed to Blaine pulling him off Sebastian.

"Dude we gotta go like now." Finn said but Blaine started kicking Sebastian and was fighting to escape Finn's grip. Finn could tell this was going to be difficult to do when one thing that could calm or at least get Blaine to stop popped into his head.

"Blaine come on stop for Kurt. Please Kurt wouldn't want to see you like this. In fact he's probably worried where you are. Do you really want to hurt him even more." Finn felt Blaine stop struggling.

"You're right." They started walking away when Blaine stopped at the door and looked at Sebastian who was slowly getting up. "If you know what's best for you you'll stay out of mine an Kurt's life. Let's go Finn." The two boys left heading back to the hospital where someone they loved was awaiting them.

Sebastian got up wiping his bloody nose.

"I'm going to sue the pants off those two. Especially with my witnesses." He said smugly.

"What are you talking about I saw you clumsily fall down the stairs. In fact we all did. Didn't we boys?" Nick said smiling. All the warblers nodded. They all hated Sebastian ever since he came the warbler's were no longer fun.

"Are you guys all insane! I know you guys just saw everything."

"Yep you falling down the stairs." David said chuckling.

"Sebastian I'm sorry but the whole council has voted for you to leave. I'm sorry you are no longer a warbler." Nick said his tone anything but sorry. Before Sebastian could reply all the warblers left the room. Sebastian sighed out a breath of defeat. 'What next?' He thought.

Then he heard the sound of a door opening. He turned and saw Chase emerging from the closet. He put on a fake smile.

"Chase come here I need your help love." Sebastian said trying to sound as smooth as possible. Chase walked towards Sebastian. Once he was next to him Chase just stared at him. "Well come on help me up." Sebastian said annoyed.

Chase helped him up and turned Sebastian to face him. Chase then kneed Sebastian in the groin area.

"Jerk." Chase said before exiting the room.

'Uh I should've stayed in Paris.' Sebastian thought to himself as he painfully got up and went to his dorm.

**End of Chapter 4. **

**Sorry for late post but at least I got it up so should there be chapter 5 or end here?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breathe No More**

Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.

Note: I do not own Glee

**A/N PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR LATE POST I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT LIKE MOVING AND ALREADY AT MY NEW HIGH SCHOOL IM GETTING BULLTED OH WELL HERES THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 5! **

The drive back to the hospital was awkward. Finn didn't know what to say to Blaine. Was he supposed to pat him on the back or tell him that he over did it? Blaine could see Finn's inner battle but chose to stay quiet. He couldn't believe how angry he had gotten. How he had beaten the crap out of Sebastian. But it was all for Kurt. Finn was about to open his mouth but Blaine beat him to it.

"You don't have to say anything you know."

"But I feel like I have to."

"Finn just please don't. All you need to do is promise me that you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Not Rachel, Quinn, Burt, or Kurt. Especially Kurt please." Blaine said looking out the window waiting to hear Finn agree. Finn knew he couldn't tell Kurt that would be like telling Brittany that Santa doesn't exist. Oh wait he already did that. Either way telling Kurt would hurt him even worse so he said to Blaine.

"I promise."

Kurt sat in his bed glad that he could move his arms again. After hearing the story and seeing how he was acting for an hour the doctors decided he wasn't at risk of hurting himself again. He gazed at the clock on his left. 11:45 A.M. it read.

'Where on Earth can those two be? I haven't seen Blaine in the past six hours. What if he got hurt! Oh no! Where's my phone I have to make sure he hasn't texted or called me.' Kurt thought as he looked around the room for his phone. Just as he was about to get off the bed the door opened.

"Hey miss me?" Blaine said smiling while hiding something behind his back.

"Oh thank Gaga you're ok. I was starting to worry." Kurt said releasing a sigh of relief. He then noticed that Blaine was holding something.

"Blaine what's behind your back?" He said very suspiciously. Blaine smiled and revealed a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Just like the ones Kurt gave to him after his audition for West Side Story last year.

"Blaine you didn't have to." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh but I did. I knew these would cheer you up." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "I would do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours."

"Blaine you are soo cheesy."

"Yeah but you love it."

"Ok I can't argue with that." The boys giggled a bit while Kurt admired the flowers. "Hey Blaine."

"Yea." Kurt smiled and patted the mattress signaling Blaine to join him. Blaine jumped up like a puppy and curled into Kurt. He breathed in the sweet scent of Kurt when he suddenly released a yawn.

"Blaine…"

"Yea."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I guess I slept a few minutes before you woke up. Why am I boring you? I could go."

"No stay here and rest." Kurt said holding onto Blaine. Blaine didn't need to be told twice he closed his eyes entering to a world of sleep and now he could sleep peacefully knowing Kurt was going to be okay. That they were going to be okay.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as Blaine snored. Letting his fingers run through the few curls that had managed to free themselves. He then noticed something red on Blaine's hand. He carefully lifted it trying not to wake Blaine up. He inspected the hand the stain was not of paint but of blood. Blood! Now that he looked more closely Blaine's knuckles were gradually becoming a darker shade. A bruise? Kurt had so many questions running threw his mind. Why were such things on his boyfriends hands. He has no memory of them being like that when he woke up the first time. Unless…

"Unless he did something when he left earlier. Oh Blaine what aren't you telling me." Kurt whispered to himself worried not for himself but for everything Blaine has gone threw because of him.

Kurt just remained silent if he was going to talk to Blaine seriously he wanted him to be full of energy and he's suffered enough. So he turned on the tv and flipped through the channels till he found Moulin Rouge playing.

He was near the end of the movie when Blaine finally woke up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did. But I'm wondering if I'm still dreaming."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have you the most beautiful person alive." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine you are such a dork!" Kurt said playfully pushing Blaine.

"But I'm your dork and you love me being your dork and you know it." He said with a bright smile.

Kurt didn't know if he should bring up the topic of the blood or the bruise but his heart was nagging at him for answers. So he took a deep breath and looked Blaine dead set in the eyes. Blaine caught the look and he automatically went stiff. Something was wrong with Kurt.

"Blaine."

"Yes."

"Where were you earlier when I was with my dad?" Blaine was about to tell Kurt a lie that he and Finn went to get some food it was good and expected but the look in Kurt's eyes were not of anger but of worry. The pain look in his eyes was enough to stop Blaine from possibly hurting him anymore.

"I… Kurt look the only reason I did it was for you."

"Just please tell me. Where were you."

"Finn and I went to Dalton."

"And what happened."

"I decided I had to have a discussion with Sebastian."

"Is that all?" Kurt said sinking into Blaine's eyes hoping he wouldn't lie to him.

"No… I sorta got pissed off he just wouldn't quit and so I couldn't control myself anymore and I punch him in the face." Blaine couldn't lie. "I punched him in the face several times until Finn had to remove me. He had to remind me of my reason in life. My one true reason that I keep on living everyday. You."

Blaine looked at Kurt who's eyes were glistening in tears.

"Kurt please say something."

"Is that his blood on your hand?"

"Most likely."

"Blaine…" Blaine was ready for Kurt to yell at him and possibly break up with him. Instead he felt Kurt embrace him. Kurt leaned against his ear and whispered.

"Thank you." Blaine was shocked to say the least. He had always known Kurt to be anti-violent and Kurt would always try Blaine to avoid situations that would lead him into getting in a fight.

"Thank you for standing up for me. For proving that you love me even though I already knew it. For fighting my battles." Kurt weeped.

"Your battles are our battles. I love you and I always will." They held each other never wanting to part.

"Enough emotions the past 24 hours have been filled with nothing but an insane rollercoaster ride of emotions lets just watch the movie and enjoy our time together." Kurt said finally pulling apart from Blaine. They sat and watched the movie till Kurt felt something hard and stiff pressing against his leg.

'Oh my Gaga no way!' Kurt thought while blushing a deep shade of red.

"Um Blaine what is touching my thigh with an amount of pressure." Blaine started to panic how could his body do such a thing without him knowing. When he reached for the area that was touching Kurt he realized it was not his you know what (I'm a baby penguin.) was not touching Kurt but a box shaped object. Box shaped object!

How could Blaine have forgotten of the engagement ring he had bought for Kurt. He was going to purpose to Kurt last night. Kurt was still blushing insanely. Blaine was frozen debating wether or not he should tell Kurt what it is an pop the question or try playing it off as something else.

Blaine looked at the tv. He smiled thinking to himself maybe it wasn't such a bad time.

"Kurt don't you think this part is beautiful?"

"Of course she's singing to him their song. A song that basically says no matter what happens I will love you till I die."

"Kurt I love you soo much. The few hours that you weren't with me. The few minutes that I thought you were gone were the longest minutes of my life. I couldn't bear the thought that I would never get to see your smile again. Last night was suppose to be one of the greatest nights of your life. Even though this is not how I wanted it to be I just want you to be with me for the rest of my life. I want to just wake up every morning to you, to sing every song with you, to be there when you fall and help you back. I want you to be the Satine to my Christian. I want to love you until my dying day and I will if you let me. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine said now kneeling beside the bed presenting the box to Kurt. He opened it revealing a silver band with the phrase 'Forever My Teenage Dream'.

Kurt gasped and lifted his hands to cover his mouth.

"After all that's happened you want me to marry you?" Kurt said softly.

"Yes. I want you to marry me. No matter what I will always love you. No matter what. So will you?"

"Yes." Kurt whispered letting tears escape. Blaine couldn't sustain his joy and leaped onto Kurt. Kissing him with passion. He couldn't believe Kurt had said yes. Kurt and him were going to be bond together. He took the ring from the box and placed it on Kurt's finger. Kurt smiled so brightly.

Blaine leaned in and whispered to his fiancée.

"No regrets just love."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Look out for Chapter 6 the final Chapter! Hope y'all have enjoyed it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breathe No More**

Summary: After an interesting talk with Sebastian Kurt makes a choice believing it will be best for Blaine's future. Songfic. Warning Trigger/Character Death.

Note: I do not own Glee , Moulin Rouge, N SYNC, or their lyrics

**A/N This takes place a couple of months after the incident. Bold=Blaine singing, **_**Bold Italics= Kurt singing, **_**Bold Underline=Blaine and Kurt singing together**

Beams of the suns light entered the apartment. Kurt yawned stretching his arms as his body was awakening from a restful sleep.. He took a deep breath in taking in the scent of coffee and Redvines coming from right next to him. He looked down and saw Blaine sleeping without a care in the world. How he wanted to freeze time and let the moment never end. He glanced at the clock 9:45 A.M. Oh No! Kurt though he and Blaine were suppose to go be in the separate rooms by eight or else….

"BLAINE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Finn, Sam, Puck, Wes, David , and Arties voice rang through out the room as well as their fist banging upon the door.

Blaine awoke suddenly from the noise. He glanced up at Kurt who had his face covered by a pillow trying to cover the sound of his laughter.

"So I guess we forgot to set the alarm." Blaine said over the noise from outside.

"I believe you are correct Mr. Anderson."

"Uh uh uh it will soon be Mr. Anderson-Hummel thank you very much." He said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"COME ON OUT BLAINE WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. DON'T MAKE US HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT. YOU KNOW ITS BAD LUCK TO SEE EACH OTHER." The boys yelled still banging.

"WHY SHOULD I GO. I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE ITS TRADITIONAL AFTER ALL. WE HAVE SLEPT TOGETHER." Blaine yelled.

"OH MY GAGA BLAINE!" Kurt said lifting his head from the pillow. "Did you really just say that." He whispered.

"What I was just saying the truth. Why should I hide that I'VE ALREADY MADE LOVE TO THE MAN I AM GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH!" Blaine yelled only making Kurt blush more.

"Oh dude too much info that's my baby brother." Finn said.

"FINN FOR THE LAST TIME IM THREE MONTHS OLDER THAN YOU!" Kurt yelled he hated it when Finn made him feel like a child. Blaine laughed.

"WE WON'T LEAVE TILL WE HAVE BLAINE!" Wes yelled. The noticing Finn was walking away from the door with his hands over his ears. "WELL EVERYONE EXCEPT FINN."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"You should go we have a lot to do before the wedding." Kurt whispered.

"But I don't want to leave you."

"We'll see each other soon now run along before they break down the door."

"Fine but after tonight I'll be all yours and only yours." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the mouth. He then got up and dressed. He was almost out the door when he turned to face Kurt.

'I'll see you later. I'll be waiting for you at the aisle. I'll be the good looking one."

"Well than it will be easy to find you." Then with those final words he was gone. Kurt smiled looking down at his engagement ring. Soon he and Blaine would be legally bound. Not that they needed a piece of paper to say that they belong to each other.

'Well I better get up.' Kurt thought. 'Today is a big day.'

Kurt got up and met his groom gals for breakfast.

"So Kurt ya nervous." Mercedes asked.

"You know what for one of the few times in my life I'm not nervous at all. All that I feel is joy and like everything's perfect. Like I'm in a perfect dream and nothing can go wrong. Just knowing Blaine and I will be married by the end of today seems to put a never-ending pool of energy fueled by love in my soul. Like today is a fairytale." Kurt said with a smile as all the girls awed his statement.

"Wow that's deep." Tina said.

"Wanky." Tina eyed Santana annoyingly.

"Really?'

'What I couldn't help it." Santana said laughing which got the whole group laughing. Kurt smiled at his friends enjoying his time with them before they ran around like a chicken with their heads cut off.

"Oh crap."

"What is it now Berry?"

"Hate to ruin the party but the wedding is in two hours and we are not ready!" Everybody got up an headed toward their cars.

'Wait!" Kurt yelled.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"We practically dined and dashed." Quinn laughed.

"I'll go back and pay. Now you run along now and get ready I can get ready faster than you."

"Thanks Quinn you're a lifesaver. I owe you one."

"Don't worry think of it as a pre wedding gift besides I saw a cute waiter over there and I wouldn't mind spending a few minutes talking to him." Kurt hugged Quinn and went to his car.

He was about to the drivers door when he saw Santana sitting there.

"Satan what are you doing?"

"Look Hummel do you wanna get hitched or not?" Kurt nodded. "Well than hop in the back."

During the ride to the salon Kurt thought to himself what Blaine was doing. And if he was as excited as he is.

Blaine was currently in his hotel room still not dressed in his tux watching Finn and Puck play against Wes and David in a game of foos ball.

"You nervous?" Artie asked.

"Of course he's not right Blaine." Sam said.

"Yea I'm not nervous I'm excited."

"Good cause if you even though of dissin my boy at the aisle I'll get Santana to go all Lima Heights on you." Puck said still focusing on his game. Blaine chuckled he'd never do that he loved Kurt too much to ever hurt him.

When only half an hour remained till the wedding the boys and girls were doing some finishing touches while the grooms prepared themselves.

Kurt was fixing his tie when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bro. Wow you look umm good."

"Thanks." Before another word could be said in came one Rachel Berry.

"SPY!"

"Rach seriously he's my brother and he's getting married. I am not a spy."

"SPY!"

"Oh my Gaga Rachel Finn take it outside."

The two young adults walked out arguing over how Finn was or wasn't spying for Blaine. Kurt shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey kiddo you ready?"

"Almost." Kurt looked up at his dad and noticed the tears forming in his eyes. "Dad are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine its just I can't believe my little boy is getting married."

"Oh dad." Kurt hugged his father in comfort. "No matter what I'll always be your little boy."

The two men held each other till Carole knocked.

"It's time." With that the two men separated and headed towards the room in which the ceremony was being held.

"Kurtie you need your mic do you want me to put it on for you."

"Sure Britt."

Once the mic was in place Kurt took a deep breath. The doors opened. Kurt and his father took a few steps and the music started and Blaines voice filled the room.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart can't you hear it sing**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change Winter to Spring**

**But I love you **

**Until the end of time**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

Blaine smiled every word he sang was nothing but the truth. Every kiss he had shared with Kurt he couldn't help but melt into it with passion. He would do anything and give Kurt everything no matter what as long as they had each other he would be fine. And just like the song said he's going to continue loving Kurt until his dying day.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_**It all revolves around you**_

Kurt sang as he and Burt marched down the aisle. He smiled at Blaine his world is perfect in everyway. Blaine started to walk forward as they prepared to meet halfway.

**And there's no mountain too high No river too wide**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**

**But I love you until the end of time**

Burt smiled and handed his son to Blaine. He knew Blaine would take care of him and if he didn't Burt still had his trusty shot gun in the garage. But he won't need it. He takes a seat as Kurt and Blaine continue with their duet as they march down the aisle.

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Oh come what may come what may**

**I will love you**

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

**Come what may come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

They finally reached their destination. Kurt and Blaine didn't really pay attention to the judge they were lost in each others eyes. It wasn't until they heard it was time to say their vows that they came back to reality.

"Mr. Anderson you may speak."

"Kurt I love you so much you are the air that I need in order to breathe. Your heart beat keeps me going the rhythm is the rhythm of every step I take. A few months ago when I thought that you were going to be taken away from me. It was the worst day of my life I didn't know whether or not you would return to me. I don't think I could've survived without you. I probably would've joined you. Kurt you are my life, my soul, my reason. And I couldn't be happier to call you my husband. From now till eternity I promise to be there for you and to never let anything hurt you. I swear to you. I love you."

Kurt smiled and got ready to state his vows.

"Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine you are my knight in shining armor never once did you let me go. You have fought for me, for my safety, but most importantly you've fought for us. Blaine you are a fighter you are strong and you are my love. I could not have asked for a better person to be my husband. You see my many flaws yet call me perfection. You always stand by me and I will stand by you. I love you and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together."

"Beautiful words. Now if anyone knows why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the room. "Alright well Blaine do you take Kurt to be your lawful wedded husband."

"I do."

"Kurt do you take Blaine to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well by the state of New York I now pronounce you partners you may now kiss." Kurt jumped onto Blaine attaching their lips. Their first kiss as a married couple. The first of many. As the couple pulled aprt they took in the sound of joy coming from their loved ones who were happy for them. They walked back down the aisle leading everyone to were the reception would take place.

After everyone had settled in Kurt and Blaine exited waiting to be introduced to everyone as husbands.

"Can you believe this is real." Kurt asked Blaine tightening his hand upon Blaines. Blaine raised his new husbands hand and kissed it gently.

"Yes. But if it were a dream I don't ever want to wake up."

"Oh my gosh really Blaine." Blaine just smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Behind the doors they heard the sound of a microphone.

"Everyone please turn your attention to the door as I proudly introduce to you Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel." They ran smiling and refusing to let go of one another. They looked into each others eyes this was their life from now on. One filled with joy and love. This was their happily ever after. Even though they had been threw soo much they wouldn't change a thing.

'This is my new life. A life with Blaine.' Kurt thought as they danced to N SYNCS 'This I Promise You'. Blaine smiled down at him and gave him a peck on the lips. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**The End**

**Thank you for following this story to the end. I will create new stories and continue where I left off in A Kingdoms Pride. ****J**


End file.
